


Broken wings

by timegirl10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timegirl10/pseuds/timegirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after s8, so spoilers till that. Even though the last trial was stopped, Sam died and Castiel is lost. A grief-stricken Dean meets Lucifer who appeared on Earth, powerless, without any memories of how he left the Cage. Could the hunter and the fallen angel overcome their bad feelings for each other and save the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken wings

Prelude

Lucifer was out of the Cage. Powerless, hurt, alone, because someone decided to play another game with God's long lost son. 

Dean was alone. After he made Sam stop doing to last trial, he still died – he didn't know why, and Cas wasn't there to save him. Cas didn't answer since then. 

It all happened where Sam died. Dean couldn't leave the place, for days he barely knew what he was doing. Naomi didn't come back, Crowley was still chained to the chair, but he didn't care about it.. Dean knew he should have carried on, but he didn't know how. Not this time. 

Lucifer woke up and the only thing he knew was that he wasn't in his Cage anymore. This was definitely Earth. And he was so very weak.

 

Chapter 1

Lucifer stood up from the dirt he landed in. For the first time in his life, he had no idea what to do. So he just walked into the town he saw behind some trees, or at least some lights that must have been of a town. And kept thinking.

Dean was drunk. He tried to go back to the Impala but he couldn't remember where he parked Baby. He wished he couldn't remember the fact that he was so alone. 

He finally found his car and leant to her, tears slowly streaming down on his face. He made a sound that a dying animal would. 

Lucifer knew that he still had Nick's body as vessel, but Nick himself wasn't there anymore. And he remembered that... he didn't remember. All he knew he was out of his Cage, but he had no idea who let him out. He had some flashes of memory but it wasn't enough. And when he tried to use his powers, it didn't work. He seemed to lost his Grace completely and didn't know why or how. This time Lucifer was completely alone, he had to live a human life and he had no idea how do to that. 

He walked in the wood but it was dark and he fell into a knee-deep hole. He swore, to his surprise, and slowly got on his feet. His body was hurting and he couldn't do anything about it. He shouted more swearwords and kicked something that turned out to be a wood trunk, and now he was even more hurt. He stumbled out of the trees, almost collapsing on the road. 

Dean looked up when he heard the noises and quickly wiped his face with the back of his hands. Nobody could see him crying. He turned towards the wood behind the Impala and waited, muscles tensing. A few moments later a man almost fell out on the road, trying to get his balance back. 

'Hey' Dean said carefully, 'you okay dude?'

'I am an angel and I lost my powers, what do you think how I feel?' Lucifer said, not caring if the person he just met thought he was mad. After all, it was just a human. 

The next thing Lucifer knew was that he was lying on the ground and someone was pushing his chest, forcing him down. Then a voice full of surprise.

'Lucifer?'

'Nice to meet you again, Dean. Could you get off my chest?'

'And why the hell would I do that?'

'Because I can't breathe, dumbass.'

'Good. You can't tell lies then.'

'This is not funny.'

'So what?'

'Dean Winchester, get off me!'

'Make me' Dean still held Lucifer tight but moved a bit so the fallen angel could breathe easier. 'Oh, what did you say about your powers? And why are you even here? You know what, I don't need answers. I'll just finish you off.'

'Aww, what happened to the nice older Winchester brother I knew?'

'You never knew me. And really, what did you expect?'

Lucifer opened his mouth to answer and then closed. He had no idea what to say.

'Can we just talk about this?'

'No way. You keep talking you might make me let you run away, and you don't do this shit to me. I'm fed up with you freaking angels.'

'What did my brothers do again?'

'Too many to tell in the next hour.' Dean reached for his gun.

'Wait, Dean, wait!' Lucifer shouted. He had a feeling that a bullet would end his life, a simple bullet, when he was the Morning Star, even the Colt couldn't kill him, and now it had to end like this, on the ground, killed by the human who was supposed to be his brother's vessel, no, this can't end like this... or could it?

Lucifer's body tensed then he went numb. He closed his eyes and waited for the shot.  
For a long moment, nothing happened. Then Dean moved a bit, Lucifer could feel it. He still kept his eyes closed.

'What?' Dean's voice was full of 'I know you're up to something'.

Lucifer didn't say a word.

'Come on, tell me! Are you a fake Lucifer and the real one's coming up on me behind my back, or what? What's your plan?' Dean breathed heavily. 'It can't be done like this. Not with you, not in my life.'

'Just finish what you started, Dean' Lucifer said in such a low voice that the hunter barely heard it.

'What?'

'Do it. I don't care. Just make it quick.'

'Okay, man, you're gonna talk now' Dean pressed his gun to the angel's temple. 'What's going on?'

Lucifer finally opened his eyes.

'Are you asking me what's going on? Well, I have no idea. I think I lost my Grace, I am powerless, I have nothing left. Now you have the opportunity to save your little brother forever from satan who wanted him as meatsuit.'

When Lucifer mentioned Sam, Dean's face darkened. Lucifer noticed it, of course.

'Wait. What happened to Sam?'

Dean couldn't say a word.

'Is he dead?' Lucifer asked.

'Fucking stop talking about Sam!' Dean shouted, every little part of his mind pushing the thought away. Sammy can't be dead. They've gone through so much together, they saw Heaven and Hell and Purgatory, stopped the Apocalypse, defeated the Leviathans, it can't be... this couldn't be the end. There had to be a way to bring him back.

'What happened?'

'Why would I tell you?'

Lucifer sighed. 

'Because maybe I could help?'

'How? You said you're outta angel juice.'

'I'm still Lucifer' the angel said simply.

'And why would you help?'

Lucifer closed his eyes for a moment.

'Oh, yes, I forgot for a second. Why would you believe that Lucifer, the fallen angel, satan himself could do something good.'

'Stop trying to make me feel sorry for you.'

They both were silent for a few moments.

Dean looked at the gun in his hand.

'I still think the best would be to send you back to hell.'

'Go on then' Lucifer nodded sightly.

'Oh come on, man, that's not you. I don't believe that suddenly you're suicidal.'

'What should I be, Dean? I lost everything. I'm nothing but a consciousness in a human body, remembering the days in Heaven with my brothers and father, and my Cage after that.'

'You should think about why it happened.'

'Stop acting like a therapist.'

'Stop being a psychopathic angel.'

'Well, you can make me stop being at all. Do it. You can get your revenge now for what I did to your brother.'

Dean shook his head. 

'I said, stop talking about him.'

Lucifer wiggled impatiently.

'We're not getting anywhere. Kill me or get off me already.'

'No way I'm letting you go, Lucifer.'

'Then do it.'

'No.' Dean moved a bit, still pushing Lucifer to the ground and pointing his gun at him, but he wasn't on top of him anymore. 

'What's your problem?' Lucifer asked, happy to breathe again without the Winchester's weight on him.

'What's your problem, dude? You show up here, talking shit to me, wanting me to kill you.'

'I had no idea you were here, okay? I was just going to the town because I saw the lights.'

'And what were you doing in the forest?'

'I-' Lucifer stopped. 'I don't know. The first thing I remember was lying on the ground there.'

'How did you get out of the Cage?'

'I told you, I haven't got the faintest idea.'

'Why am I supposed to believe that?'

Lucifer rolled his eyes. 

'If you think I'm lying, you can still shoot me.'

'Yeah, whatever. You're not getting out of this so easily. So someone freed you. But why?'

'How could I know? Remember the part that I don't remember?'

'So you're mortal, eh? That's something unexpected. Who does even have the power now to free you?'

'The only one I can think of is God.'

'But why would God do this?'

Lucifer shrugged. 

'Why does he do the things he do? I think he enjoys playing with me. Like he hasn't hurt me enough already.'

'I'm still not sorry for you.'

'Didn't expect you to be.'

'Good.'

Lucifer looked in his eyes.

'What happened to Sam?'

Dean knew this was the end. He just couldn't do it anymore. He released Lucifer and sat down next to him, leaning to the Impala and closing his eyes for a long moment.

Lucifer didn't break the silence. He was just looking at Dean, observing the face of the man who was supposed to be his enemy.

'Quit staring at me, Lucifer' Dean said a minute later. 

'I doubt this is your biggest problem now, Dean.'

Dean opened his eyes.

'Hell, since when do you care about anyone's problems but yours?'

Lucifer sighed. 

'Look, I know you won't believe me, but I... I...'

'You what? You changed? You don't want to destroy mankind anymore? That's a bit hard to believe, y'know.'

'I have a soft spot for Sam, okay?' Lucifer admitted and suddenly he felt very uncomfortable. 'I mean, I was inside his head for a while... I know him a bit.'

'That doesn't explain why you'd care about anyone... especially about Sam who made you fall back to the pit.'

'It's not like I have anything else to do. I mean, my schedule is not really full, so you could give me the latest updates. Did he die?' 

Dean winced. 

'Yes. Yes, he...died.'

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story weeks ago and the season finale helped with the plot. The thought that started everything: what would happen if Dean and Lucifer had to join forces without anybody else being there to stop them cutting each other's throat?


End file.
